Design activities related to electrical packages typically focus on the specifics of the required circuitry performance. A great deal of effort is placed on meeting resistance, impedance, and time of flight criteria for each network in the package. Many modeling techniques exist to provide designers with the optimal wiring layout to meet these requirements At the same time, a limited set of “ground rules” typically exists to ensure that the design can be manufactured. Ground rules provide design boundaries beyond which an impact to manufacturing may be experienced. In actuality, variations in design criteria below and approaching this ground rule boundary may have a variable level of impact.
Few modeling capabilities exist to quantify this variability. A model that could provide manufacturability feedback to designers could lead to improved yields, reduced cost and increased capacity, for example, in constrained manufacturing facilities or whole industry segments. Further, a model of this nature could allow these manufacturing lines to prioritize tooling utilization based on design complexity. For example, it could be determined to use newer and/or better tooling for more difficult designs and run easier designs on older and/or less efficient tooling.